Trust
by Gryvon
Summary: Ray/Florian. There were different levels of trust.


Florian had never really counted on Noir being one of the people he trusted. At first he had been a villain, a thief and a scoundrel and a dirty moneylender who prayed off of other people's debts. Florian had counted himself a prisoner and vainly awaited the day when he could free himself from his debt and escape Noir's foul clutches. 

He wasn't quite sure when that opinion had changed. There were a lot of moments he could think of where Noir had shown genuine kindness, and after all their adventures he'd come to think of Noir as someone he could trust to keep him safe, to watch after Florian and maybe even someone who had his best interests at heart.

But trust had many shades and many different levels, and though he'd started to trust Noir in one sense, it was an entirely different sense that they were embarking on now.

His legs trembled and he was glad Noir was kissing him because it kept him from looking down and seeing the sure sign of weakness that meant. He knew that Noir most likely noticed - there was little the thief didn't notice - but at least he wasn't looking which made it slightly more bearable.

He knew, in his head, that Noir wasn't going to hurt him. Well, he couldn't be entirely certain, since sex between men did have a certain amount of pain involved, but he didn't think Noir was going to hurt him on purpose in the malicious sense. Still there was a large difference between knowing something and believing it, and his subconscious was still scared, assured that this moment was going to be exactly like what Azura had done to him.

So if he clung a little too tightly to Noir and trembled a little when Noir's fingers pressed inside of him, he counted that as excusable. He had a reason to be afraid and even though he wanted it - wanted Noir and this, there was still a part of him that couldn't quite get over what had happened - the part of him that had made him jump every time someone touched him when he wasn't looking for the first month after he'd got his memory back, and still sometimes to this day he couldn't help it.

The nightmares had stopped, at least, and Noir was definitely to thank for that. This wasn't Florian's first night in Noir's bed, but it was his first time in Noir's bed with no clothes on.

"Stop thinking," Noir whispered in his ear and then bit lightly on the lobe, worrying it in a way that made Florian gasp and twitch.

He wanted to apologize but he wasn't quite sure he had the breath.

Noir removed his fingers and Florian tensed, knowing what part was coming and suddenly very, very scared. He didn't want to go through that kind of pain again.

"Florian, look at me."

Opening his eyes, Florian looked up at Noir. There were unshed tears beading at the corners of his eyes but he didn't look away. Noir understood, which is why Florian trusted him so much, and even though Noir had never said it, not in exact words, but he was fairly certain Noir loved him as well.

"Keep your eyes on me, Florian."

He nodded once and relaxed a little as Noir's hands rubbed along his sides. Neither of them moved for several long minutes and it was like the motion of Noir's hands was unwinding him, unknotting tensed muscles until he felt almost limp against the bed. Noir's eyes held his as Noir's hands slid down to his knees, helping Florian lift them up over Noir's back. That made it a bit more comfortable, because it was like he was hugging Noir twice - two ways to cling onto the man above him.

His eyes almost shut as he felt the first faint pressure of Noir's head nudging against him but Noir called his name, holding his attention long enough for Noir to slip slowly inside. Florian shivered. It had been a long, long while since he'd had sex with another man and with Azura it had felt nothing like this. Azura had felt like an invasion, like Florian was being robbed. With Noir he felt complete, like he was welcoming Noir home, inside of him, and this was they way they were supposed to be, hearts and bodies connected.

Then Noir moved and Florian lost all sense of comparison because this was good. It didn't hurt and he wasn't sure if that was a difference in skill or just in trust, but it wasn't scary like he thought it would be. He clung to Noir, not to find comfort but to bring him closer, to help Noir reach deeper inside of him. His eyes closed and there was no ghost of a memory chasing him.

The curtains on the bed were closed and they made the bed feel like a cocoon, wrapping the two of them inside and shutting out the rest of the world. Florian's voice was loud, echoing off the fabric with each touch, each thrust, each tender kiss. It felt like he wasn't doing enough, just lying on the bed while Noir moved inside of him. He wanted to know more, to be able to make Noir feel this good.

Florian looked up into Noir's face and there was no doubt that they were both enjoying this equally as much. Noir was concentrating, sweat beading on his brow while the muscles in his arms and chest flexed. He was still watching Florian, had been the whole time.

It was too much. Florian's back arched as he came and Noir smirked, his smile the same as when he'd stolen a particularly valuable jewel. He kept moving, his hips not slowing down even as Florian melted back on the bed and he shivered, in pleasure this time, and it was like he was feeling everything in double. His over-sensitized body made every faint touch feel ten times better and Florian was sure he was going to explode or go insane if Noir didn't come soon - he felt like he should be coming again, though his body disagreed.

An eternity later Noir finally stopped, slamming forward one last time with a thrust so hard Florian saw stars and he felt it when Noir came inside of him, spent seed leaking out onto Florian's thighs.

They were both breathless and he wasn't the only one clinging. Florian had made the right choice in giving Noir his trust.


End file.
